A quoi pensestu ?
by Lyra64
Summary: "A quoi penses-tu, quand tu fermes les yeux ?" C'est la question que je me pose souvent, lorsque je contemple ton visage...Allongé à côté de toi, je laisse mes pensées s'entremêler... A quoi peux-tu donc bien penser...?


Hello !

En attendant la suite de ma fic à chapitres, voilà un petit OS ^^

Je me suis inspiré d'un passage de School Rumble, quand Eri regarde Harima dormir...oh, mais c'est vraiment pas grand chose ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A quoi penses-tu ?**

A quoi penses-tu, quand tu fermes les yeux ?

Essaies-tu de te rappeler de ta vie d'avant, au Japon ? Essaies-tu de visualiser le palais où tu habitais ? le jardin, les cerisiers qui l'entouraient ?

Rêves-tu de combats contre des monstres de ces contrées qui me sont étrangères ? Rêves-tu de ta lame, ce Dragon d'argent que tu as cédé à la Sorcière, pourfendant ces démons ?

A quoi penses-tu, quand tu fermes les yeux ?

Peut être à tes parents, que tu as perdus si jeune ? Peut être te remémores-tu les instants passés à leurs côtés ?

Sans doute revois-tu le visage moqueur de ta princesse, lorsqu'elle t'a envoyé dans cette autre dimension ? Sans doute aussi au doux sourire qu'elle a eu, le jour où elle t'a sauvé ?

Oui, dis moi, à quoi penses-tu, quand tu fermes les yeux ?

Réfléchis-tu aux perspectives qui s'ouvrent à nous ? Regrettes-tu ces instants passés à nos côtés ? Non, ça ne te ressemble pas... Te demandes-tu quelles farces Mokona et moi allons te jouer ?

S'il te plait, dis moi...à quoi penses-tu donc, quand tu fermes les yeux...

J'aimerais sonder ton esprit qui me reste inaccessible. Entrer dans ton coeur, pour m'y faire une petite place. Avoir l'impression d'exister à travers toi, enfin vivant dans ce monde qui ne veut pas de moi...Pouvoir te comprendre, toi ce guerrier au grand coeur et au courage sans faille. Savoir enfin ce qui te motive à avancer...comprendre ce qui fait ta force.

J'aimerais démêler tes sentiments, ceux que tu nous portes à tous...

Shaolan, c'est un peu ton frère. Un ami, presque un confident, auquel tu ne dis pourtant pas tout, pour ne pas l'inquiéter...

Sakura, c'est un peu ta sœur. Fragile, mignonne, tu donnerais ta vie pour la protéger, la préserver de ce monde si cruel.

Mokona, c'est celui qui t'embête. Il te change les idées quand ça ne va plus, il te fait sans doute rire intérieurement...qui aime bien châtie bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Et moi...que suis-je pour toi ? Ni ton frère, ni ta sœur...rien de plus qu'un casse pied ? un type que tu ne supportes pas ?

J'aimerais que tu saches ce que tu représentes pour moi. Plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère...Tu es celui qui me maintient en vie, par ta seule présence. Quand tu me regardes, je ne me sens plus transparent comme si toi tu me voyais vraiment tel que je suis. Comme si tes yeux brûlants pouvaient voir plus loin que ce masque que je porte...

J'aimerais...j'aimerais tant savoir à quoi tu peux bien songer quand tu fermes les yeux, comme en ce moment.

Allongé à côté de moi, tu ne dis rien, tu respires à peine.

Et moi, je me torture, essayant vainement de te comprendre, de lire en toi.

Ton visage est si serein...tu sembles endormi, presque sans défenses...

Et elle, t'a-t-elle déjà vu comme ça ? Si fragile... Oui, bien sûr...

Le croirais-tu, Kurogane ? J'en arrive à jalouser ta princesse...

Et pour moi, donnerais-tu ta vie comme tu le ferais pour elle ?

Et pour moi, accepterais-tu de te sacrifier ?

...

_- A quoi penses-tu, quand tu fermes les yeux ?_

Ma voix brise le silence de la nuit.

Allongé sur le flanc, je te regarde, tes trais virils, tes cheveux d'ébène épars sur l'oreiller, tes bras musclés...et tout ce qui renforce cette beauté sauvage qui t'es propre...

_- A quoi penses-tu, Kuro chan ...? _

Tu remues un peu, tu te tournes vers moi, ton corps allongé sur le flanc, comme moi.

Je fais vite, je me retournes, te tournant le dos, et m'arrachant à cette vue qui m'était pourtant si douce...

Je sens à peine ton souffle sur ma nuque, tes bras qui m'enlacent. C'est un peu comme un rêve...et si c'en est un, j'aimerais pouvoir ne jamais me réveiller...Ici dans tes bras, c'est comme si tous mes malheurs n'avaient jamais existé... Je me sens vivant...et presque heureux, ainsi éloigné de tous mes soucis.

_- Je pense...à toi. _

Je crois que j'écarquille les yeux.

Je crois que tout mon corps tremble.

Ces mots, les ai-je rêvés ? Si seulement cela pouvait être réel...

Je crois que j'ai peur, de me réveiller hors de tes bras.

Je crois que je pleure, là tout contre toi.

Si tu penses vraiment à moi, est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer ?

Si tu penses vraiment à moi, est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis pas si misérable ?

Si tu penses vraiment à moi, est-ce que je peux m'estimer heureux ?

Je crois que j'ai versé toutes les larmes de mon corps, ma tête nichée au creux de ton cou.

Toi, tu n'as rien dit. Les paroles que tu as prononcées, elles étaient suffisantes, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Je crois que si tu penses à moi, je peux fermer les yeux.

M'endormir aux creux de tes bras, enfin heureux.

Si tu penses à moi, ça veut bien dire que j'existe pour toi.

C'est la plus belle chose qui aurait pu m'arriver...

_S'il te plait, continue de penser à moi quand tu fermes les yeux...que je continue à n'exister qu'à travers toi...

* * *

_

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci de votre lecture ^^

Oserais-je vous demander une review...:D

A+

Lyra


End file.
